Bunny Jealousy
by darknessmistess
Summary: Never, did the great Hyuuga Neji expect to be jealous of a bunny. NejiTen. I'm sorry, this is kinda rusty.


Okay! Pressure! I will create another story . . . but I really need to update my other ones . . . I better get someone to remind me to do that!

All right! Most people asked me to do a Neji Tenten fic, and someone else requested a bunny for the animal, so here I go!

Oh, and PS: Platypus Jealousy was a sequel to Guinea Pig Jealousy!

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

Bunny Jealousy:

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Neji raised an eyebrow as he heard the strange battle cry. It was rather odd to hear his rival's name called out in the middle of the night. He shrugged and made his way to his bedroom.

He slid his door open and stalked inside, casting a glance about his room, his eyes landing on a certain photograph. The team photo. The photo that was destined to be taken from the moment he met his team. From the moment he met her.

Neji gazed at the picture, or more specifically at his female teammate. Tenten. He didn't know why he favored her so much, he wasn't even sure if he even should acknowledge her. However, something about her drew him to her. She just completed him.

Of course, know one would ever know this except for him. Nope, not ever, never. Neji placed the photo of his team under his pillow and fell into a restless sleep.

(10 minutes later)

Neji sighed, it was time for training. Yes, he started training at three in the morning, got a problem with that. He made several hand seals and disappeared to the training grounds.

He arrived there, but then heard something strange. A giggle. Not only that, it was Tenten's giggle. What the heck was she doing when she knew it was his time for training.

"Neji! Come here! I want to show you my new pet. He's so cute and handsome!" Tenten practically sang.

Neji slowly made his way toward her voice. He did not expect to see some weird midget deer cuddled to her chest.

This creature, he supposed, was cute. It was pure black save for the brown paws. The most annoying thing about it though is that it was burrowing further into Tenten's stomach. That was only his stomach to burrow into.

Neji started. His? Did he really think of Tenten as his?

Tenten giggled again as the animal burrowed deeper into his stomach. "Meet my bunny Kale! He is the sweetest little guy that I have ever met!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Bunny?"

"Yes! This cutie is my bunny! Who's a cute bunny?"

"You are." Neji slapped his hand over his mouth, then sighed in relief as Tenten seemed oblivious.

"Not only that! But cute little Kale knows how to combat! He's a ninja bunny!" Tenten stood up and began to follow the bunny. "You won't mind training with Lee today, do you? I want to spend some time with Kale!"

Neji's jaw dropped. He did not just get shot down because of a stupid rabbit! Oh no! This bunny would pay for taking his woman away!

"Neji! Let us train together and let our youth come alive! Oh! What a cute bunny!" Lee said as he appeared out of nowhere, "If only I had a squirrel!"

Neji growled, "Just go find a stinkin' squirrel and marry it."

Lee regarded Neji for a moment before carefully backing away when he saw steam coming out from the Hyuuga prodigies ears. "Okay, I'll go find a squirrel."

Neji didn't even acknowledge Lee as he left. His eyes were on his chocolate-haired teammate. He watched enchanted as she laughed while training with her bunny. Tenten never laughed with him when they were training. He watched as she gracefully seemed to dance while summoning weapon's from her scroll. She was so beautiful.

Tenten was everything he wanted and more. She had confidence in him, and supported him in everything she did. She was strong and could defend herself when necessary, AKA when he wasn't around. Neji growled, there was no way he was going to lose her to a bunny!

"Neji?" Tenten's voice brought him back into reality.

"Hn."

"Are you okay? You've been staring at me since this morning. It's eight and you haven't even started training." Tenten had a small blush on her cheeks.

Neji smirked, "I like watching you."

Tenten now had a tomato face. "Um . . . Can you watch Kale for a second. I have to tell Sakura to come see him. She loves animals! I'll be right back!"

Neji had no time to react as the bunny was shoved into his arms before he watched Tenten disappear. He glared at the bunny.

The bunny blinked.

He activated his bloodline limit.

The bunny twitched his nose.

Neji snarled, this bunny had the nerve to twitch it's nose at the Hyuuga Neji! How dare the bunny commit such a crime! First the bunny stole Tenten away, and know it was twitching at him! THIS BUNNY WAS GOING DOWN!

"Aww! It's so cute, Tenten! You're so lucky." Neji's vision of the bunny was snatched away as the pink-haired girl hugged it gently.

Tenten giggled, "I know, Kale is just so adorable!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Don't you think Kale is cute Sasuke?"

Neji was surprised to see Sasuke snarl at the bunny. Then faster than the eye could see, the bunny was gone, and Sasuke still looked innocent.

Sasuke tossed Sakura over his shoulder, "We're going on a date Sakura." Then he was gone.

Tenten looked around. "Neji, where is Kale?"

Neji began to walk toward her, "Who cares?"

"Well, I do! Kakashi just gave him to me!" she pouted.

Neji growled ferociously, taking Tenten by surprise before a sift yank of the wrist made her collide with his chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She was almost suffocating from his bruising embrace.

Neji smirked, "I'll be happy to be your little bunny. I would rather be your boyfriend."

As expected he heard an excited squeal as Tenten embraced him back.

"I love you Neji-kun."

He smirked, he liked the "kun".

"I love you too, Tennie-chan."

Tenten broke away, glaring at him, "Tennie-cha-"

She was silenced as his lips smashed into hers.

(((((&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto woke to see all of his nightmares come alive. Foofy was tossing broccoli up and down, Solly was sharpening his claws, and a weird black bunny was sharpening a sword. The worst part was, he was still out of ramen.

((((((((((((((((00000444444

Okay, this is the worst fic I have ever written, but I tried. I really really tried hard for you readers. Don't yell at me! ;; Review or I will sick Kale on you!


End file.
